Modular storage containers are useful for carrying and organizing small items, including cosmetics. Modular storage containers can be especially useful when it is desired to selectively carry one or more items related to personal makeup and its application, including mirrors, blush, lipstick, eye shadow, and the like.
Prior art modular storage containers are oftentimes non-stylish in appearance and lack useful features, such as, for example, an illumination source or, for further example, a positionable mirror or magnifying device. Prior art modular storage containers also do not provide convenient features such as a storage cover that can cover the modular storage container when not in use, or can serve as an elevated support base when the modular storage container is being used.
Accordingly, there is a need for an aesthetically pleasing modular storage container having useful and convenient features as described.